


He Knows if You’ve Been Bad or Good

by swtalmnd



Series: Sherlock Holidays [9]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes is Santa Claus. It makes perfect sense, in a creepy sort of way, he’s already got Minions to do the work and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows if You’ve Been Bad or Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360891) by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd). 




End file.
